Envy's love
by The lady of Gaia
Summary: An idea had taken root in Father's mind, that involves Envy and a girl of Xerxes blood. Envy goes to do as he is ordered and comes upon a girl with such blood and...is Winry! Okay, people its rated M for a reason. There is lemons in future chapters so if you're underage then please stay out!
1. Chapter 1: First we meet

Hello I'm the Lady of Gaia, and this is my Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction

Okay, I have been watching Fullmetal Alchemist and I got thinking about Envy.

I mean think about the first Fullmetal anime and how Ed and Al's dad changed after meeting their mom.

Well, long story short, I thought it would be interesting to do a story about Envy and his one, true love.

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Please review what you like about it!

Chapter 1: First we meet

Father sat in his throne, thinking of his plans and his children when Sloth would get the important martial to begin his great idea that had taken root in his brilliant mind. "Pride, I want you to get Envy for me, right now." Father ordered Pride, who had been standing next to him. Pride bowed to his Father and turned to do as ordered, wondering what Father wanted from his little brother. Father smiled at the thought of his little pet project…it would be very interesting to see the fruit born from his child.

Getting up from his throne, he went to his lab, to prepare the beginning of his newest pet project.

Pride was quick to send one of his shadows to Wrath's office, knowing that Envy would be reporting to their youngest brother on the Intel of their sacrifices. "And that's all I got at the sacrifices at the moment," Envy told Wrath, thinking of what would be the next best move that they could make. It was then they noticed Pride's shadow watching them from the door. "Hello Pride, is there something you or father need?" Wrath asked as Envy looked at their older brother's shadow before turning toward him to leave and go watch over their sacrifices, but Pride got in his way. "Father wants you right now."

"For what?" Envy asked, trying to think of what he did this time to annoy their Father. "Father didn't say, he told me to get you," Pride replied, curious to what their Father wanted with Envy. Envy loved to cause mischief unlike their other siblings and was always annoying Father, but Father never got rid of him for some reason. It was probably because how useful Envy was, and even though he was the best at obey their Father, he was still loyal to him.

oOo

"Alright, I'm leaving, Granny. I'll be back soon, kay?" Winry said as she hugged her grandma one last time. It was always hard to leave her and Den alone, but she knew that it was for the best. Grabbing her suitcase and tool case, she turned to turn for Central City, she needed to go and repair Ed's arm.

oOo

"You want me to do what?" Envy asked, hoping that he heard Father wrong or that this was a really bad dream. "I want you to produce offspring, Envy…I thought I was clear the first time." Father muttered the last part to himself just as Sloth came into the room with his arms full of unconscious young teenage girls. Father looked them over and was not happy with the results.

"This martial is inadequate, Sloth. I told you to find martial that was of Xerxes descent, why did you bring me martial that wasn't?" Father asked as Sloth frowned at his words, how was he to know what descent the girls were from…this was just a pain. "Why do I have to be the one that produce offspring? I don't want to be a father!" Envy whined; he didn't want to fuck some girl; he wanted to kill some girl instead. "Envy, you don't have to be a father, I just want you to impregnate a girl of Xerxes." Father told him before have Sloth take the girls to Gluttony to eat.

"But that don't tell me why it has to be me?" Father turned to face Envy, unhappy with his son's whining. "Because you are the only one that can. Now go and find a girl of Xerxes descent." Father ordered Envy, wanting to be leave alone to see how his plans for Amestris and check on his other pet projects.

Envy stood there for a moment, furious with his father and this sudden demand of offspring before turning to leave to find his brood-mare-to-be. What was he to think about this, to create a child that he didn't with a girl that he didn't know, even if it was Father's orders why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be Wrath and his wife? He remember hear Wrath want to have offspring with his wife, so why not them? Why did the girl have to be of Xerxes descent? That country was destroyed by Father long before his birth and there were so few people of the descent now.

The only girl that he could think of with Xerxes blood in her veins that was still strong with that Rockbell bastard that wife that had been friends with Hohenheim…but he was dead and Father that ordered him to **fuck** a girl, not a guy…it made him wonder if the girl would survive the birth or even the pregnancy. Reaching the surface, he changed his form to that of a handsome young man with long braided black hair and violet eyes before walking around the city to find what Father wanted.

Walking around the city, he looked at every girl that past him. Blond hair, blue or gold eyes were normally the dominant trait of Xerxes people, blond hair was hard to come by in Amestris or in any country for that matter. Maybe he should have gone to Wrath and look up all the female soldiers that were possible Xerxes descendants, that may have been the smartest idea, but for some reason, the idea of doing so, pissed him off. "Umm…excuse me, but could you help me? I think I got turned around somehow and lost my way."

Envy looked behind him to see a long blond haired girl with sapphire-like blue eyes and a suitcase as well as a tool case in hand, he couldn't help but wonder if the fates were helping him or pissing on him to throw this girl in his path. "Sure, what can I do for you, miss?" He asked, wondering if he should take her somewhere out of the way to knock her unconscious and take her to Father or observe her for a few days first to see if she is Xerxes descendant.

"I'm looking for Central Command; my friends will be waiting for me there." She told him, thinking of that she had great luck to meet a hot guy that was kind too! She was sure grandma Pinako would be jealous of her when she told them about him…but the only question now was if he was gay or in a relationship?

"I see. I was planning to go there as well to see some family." Envy said in half-truth, he could go and do a bit of research on the girl before taking her to Father to see if she was good enough and if she didn't pass Father's expectations then he would have his fun killing her slowly. "What's your name, miss?" Envy asked, needing her name to do his research. "I'm Winry Rockbell, and who are you, my good gentleman?" Winry asked as she took his arm with a sweet and innocent smile, Envy was a little surprised by how easy she seemed to trust him. "I'm…Ennis Chaos." He told her, he had come up with that name off the top of his head, but now that he had said it out loud, it sounded lame…or at least the first name did.

"Wow, that's interesting name that you got there. Your parents must be really creative to give you a name like that." Winry said, shocking Envy a little with how easily she believed him, he wondered if she was dense or retarded to believe him just like that. "Well, you got an interesting name as well, does it got a special meaning behind?" He asked, guiding her to Central Command.

"Who knows," she replied to his question. "So you're visiting friends? Where are you from, Winry?" Envy glanced at her from the corner of his eye, looking for physical traits that belonged to that Rockbell bastard that had lived in Resembool. "I'm from Resembool, but I plan to move to Rush valley soon because I'm automail engineer, what about you, Ennis?" Envy looked at her for a moment, normally the humans that he had met in the past would talk about themselves and nothing but themselves, and yet this girl seemed to be trying to get to know him…what a little fool. She was answering his questions like any stupid human, but she surprised him with her questions.

"I like to go by my last name, and I work with jewelry for a living. I was born and raised here in Central, but I plan to move to Rush valley soon as well because of their jewelry trade," he lied. He didn't know why he had said he was a jeweler by trade instead of a soldier like he normally did, he wondered if it was because of her golden hair made him think of white gold and how her eyes made him think of the purest grade of sapphires that he had ever seen.

"Oh wow! We'll be neighbours then, what does your girlfriend think of that though? She'll be upset to be a way from her boyfriend, won't she?" Winry asked, she hoped that he was about to tell her that he had no girlfriend to speak of. "Sorry, but no girlfriend to speak of at the moment, I hope to meet the lady of my dreams someday though," Envy lied again. He had no intention or interest of being with a girl, he just wanted to kill them and make them suffer horrible pain. "It's the same for me…oh! Look there's Central Command!" Envy hadn't even noticed that he had been looking at her instead of the path to Central Coomand as they walked, it unnerved him a little that that had happened.

They walked the rest of the way to Central Command in silence, Envy wondered if he should just ask her out for a date and take her then as Winry wondered if she should asked him out for a date.

"Hey, Chaos…would you like you go out on a date with me?" Winry asked, not wanting to lose this golden boyfriend chance. Envy was surprised that she asked him out, normally girls were always too shy to ask him for a date, and he wondered if everything with this girl was going to be different. He was oddly excited by the thought of her being different. "Sure," he replied with a smile that Winry smile back at him.

"Winry!" Hearing her name, Winry turned away from Envy to see Al waiting for her. "I'll meet you here, tomorrow at noon, is that alright?" Envy asked with calm voice and smile to which Winry smiled and nodded her before running to meet up with Al. Envy watched her for a moment before turning to leave and return to Father.

oOo

"Who was that, Winry?" Al asked as he watched the man turn and leave. "That is my date for tomorrow!" Winry told him, totally on cloud 9 at the moment, she was going out with a hot guy and possibly her future boyfriend, and maybe in a few years if that worked out, her future husband!

Al was alarmed that Winry had a date and, he and Ed were going to need to watch over her to make sure that she was okay…she had horrible taste in men. Al would have paled as he remembered all the times that he and Ed had met her boyfriends, they got worse and worse every time…Ed was going to cry and try to run away before his overprotect nature demanded that they spy on her boyfriend.

"What's his name, Winry?"

oOo

Envy looked through the records to see what Intel there was on Winry Rockbell. He could see that she had the right things needed to please his Father, but it was hard to think what with his mind consumed again and again with of her white gold hair and sapphire eyes. "What's wrong, Envy? Is your search that hard?" Lust asked as she suddenly appeared behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"Winry Rockbell…what is this about, Envy?" Lust asked, curious to why her older brother was looking up a worthless little girl like her. She looked pretty, but was still quite plain compared to the women that her brother could have if he wanted one. "Father has decided that I'm to father a child on a woman of Xerxes blood, this is the only that I found in the city." He explained to her, knowing that she was going to be a smug little bitch about hearing this, so it was better to get it out of the way that to let her learn of it later.

"Father a child? Why the hell would father want you to do that?" Lust asked. It was curious thing that their father wanted a child to be born from her brother when he could just have his human toys took a baby from its parents.

"Who knows, its father after all. His mind is too hard to even try and figure out, I stick to playing the humans against each other, thank you." Envy told his younger sister, though his mind was filled with Winry…something that he didn't like at all. "Yes, humans are simple to play with...so what is your plan for the little girl?" Lust asked, staring at the picture. "I plan to use her…she has connections with two of our sacrifices, it's better to use her in as many ways as possible, right?" Envy said with a cruel smile, before he frowned at the words causing a bad taste in his mouth.

"I see, then my brother, have fun play with your little girlie…oh, and hand her over to me to play with when you're done with her, alright?" Lust said before leaving her brother to his work. Envy watched her leave, know full well what she meant by play and felt oddly annoyed at the thought of her kill the girl. It was probably because he desired to be the one to bring her death and yet, that made him feel dirty from the thought of killing her.

oOo

Winry stared at Ed's arm in dismay, she had forgot one bolt and he had done such damage to her masterpiece…she was tearing up at the sight of it! Ed and Al were scared to see the tears that came to her eyes from the sight of the automail because it meant only one thing for Ed.

Pain, and a great deal of it as well.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, EDWARD? LOOK AT YOUR AUTOMAIL! THIS IS A HORRORBLE SIGHT, IT'S GOING TO TAKE DAYS TO GET IT BACK IN…order," she screamed at him, until she thought of the word 'days', it meant more dates with Chaos if they hit it off well on the first date! Instead of hitting Ed with her wrench, she kissed his forehead in thanks as she was placed on cloud 9 again. She set to work on his arm, her thoughts consumed by both the automail and Chaos, but for some odd reason, Winry got the feeling that Chaos was hiding his face from her though she had seen it clearly in the daylight.

But his eyes were a different story, they were the truth of him and held a light that she had never seen before, it felt dangerous and deadly to have him look at her with though violet eyes of his and yet, at the same time, wondrous and breathtaking like he had been studying her nude body to paint and immortalized for all to see. It was so odd, she wanted him to look at her with those deadly and wondrous again and again.


	2. Chapter 2: A gentle dance

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I hope the last chapter was to your taste.

Last time, Father has ordered Envy to have a child with a girl of Xerxes blood and that girl seems to be Winry.

Envy is unhappy with the order to breed and Winry is unaware of what awaits.

The life that humans live is always a rocky path, we are bruised and beaten by the end. We are tire and often wore out, but happy in the end for we have lived a full life if we are lucky.

But what is the life of the homunculus?

What is the path of immortality like?

Please review what you like about it!

Chapter 2: A gentle dance

Envy screamed in pain as Father played around with Envy's shaft. Envy hated that he was naturally sterile and that this painfully operation was the only way to make him fertile enough to get the pet project done. "Calm down Envy…the sack is open now. It's time for the painful part of injects." Father told him before sticking one of the eighty-six needles into one of the exposed testes and not too gently at that.

Screaming in horrible pain, Envy feel each and every one of the needles that Father stabbed into his balls. Tears came as he felt the penetrating sting of the liquid be injected into him from the needles.

Lust and Gluttony showed from the side as Father tortured their older brother for the pet project, Gluttony frowned at the horrid screams of pain that came from Envy. Envy was the one to made people scream like that…not the other way around, it made Gluttony worried for his brother and more scared of Father. "Lust? Is Envy alright?"

Lust looked away from Envy and Father to look down at her brother, to see the worry and fear on his cute big face. Wrapping her arms around the walking stomach, she hugged him, wanting to calm him of his fears and worries. "Envy is fine, Gluttony. Father is just fixing him up for something special." Though Lust wondered what Father wanted from Envy's child…it made her feel a little concerned about what their futures held in store for them.

But she did hope that she would be able to 'play' with Envy's little baby maker after she had survived giving birth…it was always fun to cut them slowly, and the blood always tasted sweeter for Gluttony afterwards.

oOo

"Mrs. Hughes, do you mind helping me?" Winry asked, her mind screaming that she didn't have anything that looked good enough for her date. She didn't know why, but she wanted those violet eyes to want her and worship her, but see the intelligent within her. Gracia quick to come to the girl's aid as memories played in her head for a moment of her first date with her husband. The hours that she had spent shopping for their date and the hours she spent asking her mother and friends what would look best on her…god, her husband was going to cry his eyes out when their daughter would do the same or shoot him die without a second thought.

She had a bad feeling the latter was going to happen first though.

"What do I wear!" Winry whinnied like any girl that found her perfect guy as she looked through all her clothes. Elicia watched in curious, wondering why Winry was freaking out like she was. She was grabbing a white dress with a blue flower print then a blue one with a green butterfly print; it was so confusing to her young mind that she went to her room to hide as her mother walked into help.

Gracia looked at the teenage girl, freaking out over what to wear for her date; it was silly and cute all at the same time. "Why do you wear the white dress with the blue flower print, it will bring out your eyes, Winry." Gracia told the teen, did as she was told and changed into the white dress before looking at her hair in dismay…she didn't know if she should wear it up or down. God did she want to cry, was it too as to look perfect for her date!

"Winry calm down, you should wear it down. It will look prettier that way," Gracia advised to which Winry obeyed.

oOo

Envy was surprised to see that Winry was there before him. She smiled when she saw him walking to her; it was odd how he was pleased see that she was happy to see him. He smiled at her stood in front of him. "Sorry, did you wait long?" He asked, not caring one bit if she had. Winry just shook her head, happy that he was there with her and totally unaware they were being watched by Ed and Al, unlike Envy, who was quick to notice them. It pissed him off because that it meant that this part of the job would have to take longer than first thought if they had had a connection with her, until he could kidnap Winry and get her pregnant, but the thought of being able to be around her more…made him happy.

"So what well we do?" Winry asked him, Envy who wondered the same thing. What did humans do on dates besides fucking? "What do you want to do? He asked, hoping she would have some ideas. "Why don't we going to the park and enjoy the day?" Envy nodded; though he didn't know what they there was to enjoy at a boring, old park. The day was boring and peaceful; it held nothing for him unlike the night. The night was dangerous and exciting with blood and death waiting for him to paint the darkness red with his victims' blood.

As they walked to the park, it was interesting as they talked about their lives, though everything about his life was a lie or a half-truth. But he enjoy listening to her talk and how she asked him questions too, her voice was lovely and sounded sweeter than music to him. It was like she was magic or something, but he didn't want her to leave him until he understood what she was doing to him.

Ed and Al watched them from a distance…well, Al watched and Ed ranted in fury about Envy looking like a playboy and how he was taller than him. Al ignored his brother as he continued his rant.

Winry smiled even brighter when she saw music performers in the park square, couples danced to the music that was gentle and warm in nature. Envy watched the couples, thinking how great it would be to make them watch as he slowly torturing them with whips, a knife and some wine…oh, he so wanted to see them watch him in horror as he had his fun. He was surprised when Winry suddenly tugged him with her to dance, surprised and totally taken off guard, Envy stumbled a little at the beginning of their dance. But after that he found that the act of dance was oddly rather enjoyable instead of annoying like in the past.

They fell into the movement with ease and the music, it was like they had done this before that day. They moved in an ease grace, moving like they had danced a thousand times together before that day. Envy found it odd, but it was interesting that it was so ease with wondered why it was suddenly pleasant? But he would think more on it after his date, though Envy had an odd feeling that Winry was the cause. Why did she seem to calm him in such a way as being near her…it worried him that she held that kind of power over him. But he would think of that later and enjoy Winry's presence, to dance with her.

Envy smiled at her when he noticed that the other couples had stopped and watched them with envy in their eyes, the woman envied Winry for him, and the men envied him for her. He liked it, but what he liked the most was how lovely Winry looked, her hair was like spun gold that danced in the air with every move of her lovely body, and the light and warmth of her blue eyes as she looked at him in a way that he had never seen from another human or of his own kind.

"Having fun?" he asked as he stared into her eyes with his own. They shone so beautifully, it made him want to kiss her until she was breathless with those soft and full lips of hers as he played with her body.

"Oh yeah, I'm loving this! But what about you? Do you want to stop?" She asked, concerned that he wasn't having fun. Envy laughed at her question before giving into the urge to kiss her. "Yes, I'm having a lot of fun. And seem you look like a dancing Goddess, right now. I would, no doubt be cursed by God himself, if I said that we should stop until you're ready to do so," He whispered into her ear before giving it a lick, sending wondrous chills done her spine.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU EVIL BASTARD?!" Ed shouted as he stomped toward them, Al trailed slowly behind him, acting little a scared little mouse as he did so. Envy gently pushed Winry behind him, with every intention to look like he was a protective boyfriend, but no intention of seriously harming the two sacrifices. When Envy moved to walk towards them, a wrench suddenly flew past him and hit Ed in the head, Envy looked back to see that Winry was anger as hell. "EDWARD, ALPOSE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Winry screamed at the top of her lungs, scaring the shit out of the two boys and all the couples. She walked past Envy; her eyes telling everyone that blood would be shed. Everyone, but Envy took a step away as she started to scold her two childhood friends, unaware that her temper was doing…interesting things to Envy.

Winry only stopped her scolding when she heard laughing and turned to see that Envy was laughing, it confused her until he wrapped his arms around her and stopped laughing long enough to whisper into her ear. "You are too perfect." She stared at him for a moment as she felt tons of different emotions all at once, but happiness was the strongest in that moment. He thought she was perfect, where every other boyfriend she had had when running the moment they saw the wrench.

Ed just waking up from the near-death experience, immediately started ranting about how Envy wasn't the guy for her, how he looked like a playboy and a lazy bum. But the fire in Winry's eyes had told him running away before she could throw her wrench at him again; Al followed his older brother, not wanting to be the one that Winry took her anger out on.

oOo

Lust enjoyed the Earl's garden tea that she was drinking as she watched her brother with his…'date'; he smiled without that look of insanity that was always there in his eyes and his smile. It was odd to see it, she looked like a normal girl, and though her actions were different from others, she wondered what this would mean for her brother.

It worried her, her brother like her…was not what humans would call stable, and the lack of insanity within his eyes and smile, even in that form made her scared for the future that was to come for them. What was it about that girl that allow him to be like that, he looked like he was at peace within his own mind and body, something she and her brother were not able to achieve for all the years that they have lived. But that girl had been able to give it to him with that simple dance, their mindless talk, how had that girl done it?

She watched the two as they walked away to go, leaving her and the park behind as the sky turned dark. This was going to be interesting project with an interesting result, She mused to herself.

oOo

Envy turned off the main street, holding Winry's hand as he led her away. He planned to take her to the laboratory 3 to take her to father and began Father's pet project, though he the thought of raping Winry was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Envy frowned at that, he had had no problem raping women in the past or men with he thought about it, he had enjoyed it to be truthful, it was went his victim would moan in sweet pleasure when he fuck them that he hated sex.

But the thought of Winry in a room, broken and empty shell of the woman that she had been bothered him a great deal. It was weird, but he like the light that he saw in her blue eyes, the light was warm and beautiful, it was one of the purest thing that he could remember seeing. He looked at her, walking beside him with a sweet smile on her beautiful face, she was so unlike him, who was an ugly monster under the disguise that he wore in front of her. Winry was beauty and warm, he was ugly and cold, she was innocent and pure of heart, he was tainted by the darkness of humanity and impure…they were so different, but he didn't want to see her harmed any way.

"Where are we going?" She asked him like an innocent child unaware that her was about to be taken from her. "I'm taking you to a café and I'll call a cab to take you back, it's getting dark and I had to go to my other job soon," he said without thinking and did just that without realizing it as well. Winry gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting the car and waking him up to reality. Realizing that Winry was about to leave he took out a piece of paper from his pocket with a number for her on it. "Call me later," Envy told her with a smile, oddly happy that he was unable to take her to Father's lab yet.

After she was gone, Envy headed to the Command Center to see what he order for the night would be. "I saw that, Envy." Pride's shadows said with a disappointed tone, Envy froze for a moment as he thought of how Father would react if he heard about him letting her go. He knew that he should regret it letting Winry go, but he found that he couldn't and didn't want to regret let her go, save her for a time from the horror of his father's experiments.

"Don't worry, Pride. I'm going to make her fall in love with me and then I'm going to take her to Father. When I make her fall in love with me and get her pregnant, I change into the doctor that she'll be seeing and tell her that the pregnancy is high-risk and then tell her that she should go to Father for help with the baby." Envy told his older brother his last second plan. Pride's shadows stared at him for a long moment before leaving Envy there. Envy knew that he wasn't in the clear yet that he couldn't disobey orders until he was, or he would be in deep shit with Father.

oOo

Winry frowned when she saw Ed and Al were in the living room, waiting for her with Gracia. "How did it go?" Gracia asked before Ed exploded. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, WINRY? THAT GUY IS CLEARLY NO GOOD FOR YOU!" Ed shouted at the top of his lungs, he would have said more, but Winry threw her wrench at his head again, knocking him out when it hit. "Al, please take your brother to your room and don't me see him again for the rest of the night." Winry said with a sugary sweet smile, but her voice was dark and terrifying, making Al quick to obey her orders.


	3. Chapter 3: Gifts

Hello, I'm the Lady of Gaia and I wonder what will happen in this coming chapter!

Last time, Winry and Envy have their first date with Lust watching them from the shadows.

Ed and Al are worried about Winry and what kind of person that her date is.

Envy also acting oddly and he wonders if it's Winry's fault?

But only time will tell with this story and the beginning of their romance!

So sit back and relax as you read Envy's Love!

Please review what you like about it

Chapter 3: Gifts

Winry popped off the train and was met by Major Armstrong, surprised how it was Ed and Al that had come to pick her up. She knew that Chaos hadn't the time since he was busy; he had been so sweet with how he hadn't stopped apologising about it. She missed Chaos quite a bit, they had been together for 5 months now and she couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. He had told her the truth on their third date about how making jewellery was a side job of his that he did and that his full time job was in the military.

He had been worried about how she would react if she knew that he was in the military since not all girls like that. She had given him a kiss for his honesty.

"Where are those stupid Elric Brothers?" She asked when she noticed that they were around. Mr. Armstrong was surprised that Edward hadn't told Winry beforehand about him being in the hospital. "Well, you see…" He bend down to explain to her that Ed was in the hospital…to which she did not take well. "HOSPITAL!"

oOo

Envy sighed, tired of all the work that had dumped on him lately, thanks to Roy Mustang. Hell, Winry had come back to Central to take care of the pipsqueak's arm, and he hadn't been able to go to the train station to pick her up. He thought of Winry's sapphire eyes shining brightly at the sight of him like always and how she would smile brighter than the sun as well. "What's got you down, Envy?" Lust asked as she noticed her brother moping as he watched the alchemist doctor experimenting on some poor girl to turn her into a new kind of chimera as well as working on his newest hobby of jewellery making. Envy did it every chance he got when he was doing his work or trying to seduce the little girl that he was to get pregnant.

"Time, we only have two sacrifices at the moment and we need more." Envy lied, there was no way he was going to tell his sister that he was down because he didn't get to pick Winry up and that he had to wait a few hours before they could go on their date.

It was stupid and crazy, but all he could think about was Winry and it was driving him insane. He was ordered to help the alchemist doctor and to Mustang's unit for anything that might mess up their plans, but all he wanted was to go and see Winry. Envy blamed the pipsqueak for the reminder of that he hadn't see his girlfriend in a few weeks, but what pissed him off the most was that he had just gotten Winry off his mind too. Sadly, she was now back on his mind and he couldn't get her off again…he should have beaten the fullmetal pipsqueak harder when they had been at the fifth laboratory.

"Yes, that is troubling, but Father is sure that we will gain the other needed three before the promise day." Lust said before walking away to go and get Gluttony for their new task of hunting Scar down. He glanced at her retreating form, barely controlling his desire to leave that instant and go find Winry. He looked down at the silver charm that he was working on.

It was a little wench turning a amethyst gear, and he knew without a doubt that Winry would love it when he gave it to her that night when he would go and see her on their date. It was odd, but he excited like when he was torturing someone…only more so. He wanted to give it to her as soon as possible and it worried him that he had that kind of urge, he looking at the charm…he knew that he should destroy it, but the thought of Winry smiling at the gift that he was planning to give her stopped him every time. He also found that he enjoyed creating the little charm and the other pieces of jewellery like the steel skull with sapphire eyes the in his spare time, though he didn't know why he had started the hobby. His only guess would be because of their third date and he had told her the truth that he worked for the military.

But it was odd how he had been working on making the little charm meant for Winry until he was sure that it was perfect. Still looking at the charm, he could barely control his desire to go to her.

oOo

Winry dropped her toolbox at the sight of Ed all beaten up, her temper was spiked in all knew high at the sight. "ED! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU BETTER TELL ME OR ELSE!" Her words and anger scared Ed like no other when he saw her pull out her trusty wench. He was quick to obey and spill the beans of what happened as the adults in the room, wondered if they could learn Winry's tricks for making the Fullmetal Alchemist do as he was told so easily…it would make everyone's lives so much easier.

Listening to Ed's story of the fifth laboratory, she started work on his arm, seeing a good chuck of damage done to it. Taking her time, she really wanted to rip Ed a new one for all the damage…it would take at least a day and an all-nighter to fix all the damage done to the arm. Seeing it all, she almost wondered if Ed knew about her date with her boyfriend and had used the fight to mess with his arm in hope that she would spent all the time fixing him…if that was the case then Ed was out of luck.

She wasn't going to miss her date for anything and totally not because of Ed's stupidity.

Winry asked Armstrong to get out the extra arm that she had the foresight to bring for Ed as she detached the nerves from Ed's arm, he didn't make a sound like normal at what was incredibly intense pain. "I hate this," Ed muttered as Winry moved the arm out of the way a little to hook the extra up to Ed's housing base. "I know Ed…maybe this will help you understand that you need to be more care in the future though. So I wouldn't have to take your arm off so often," Winry told Ed as she attached the extra arm without warning.

"WINRY! WARN ME BEFORE YOU DO THAT!" Ed screeched at her, to which she glared at him for it and he backed down like a scared little kitten. It was at that moment that Lt. Colonel Hughes decided to burst into the hospital room with his normally high energy. "Ed, my boy! Is it true that you have your pretty blonde friend come back to _service _you this time!" Hughes said with a big smile, causing Winry to go into shock and Ed to fall out of bed and open up his wounds…again.

But he was quick to recover, "SHE'S MY AUTOMAIL MECHANIC, YOU IDIOT!" Ed snapped; blushing at the thought of Winry lying on his bed, under the sheets and with nothing on her beneath those sheets. The Fullmetal Alchemist looked down when he felt something peck up at his thoughts to see his 'little Fullmetal Alchemist' up and ready for duty…he couldn't help, but think in that moment that girls were lucky that they could hide their arousal so more easily than men like himself. Too bad, that Hughes seemed to notice and saw point to torture the teen some more. "Oh, I see…so you seduced your Mechanic, have you?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, THAT ISN'T WHAT I SAID!" Ed screamed to the high heavens, much to the Lt. Colonel's amusement. Though Hughes's words snapped Winry out of her shock, "I have a boyfriend! And Ed's much, much smaller than him!" Winry snapped; causing Ed to argue with her about the small comment on his size to which was quickly resolved with her trusty wench busted the idiot's head in.

Hughes was quick to take Winry's hand and apology for his early words about her being seduced by the much small alchemist to which he grabbed her and dragged her away with her belongings before Ed could scream at him for the small comment that was made about his size again.

oOo

Envy wondered how the hell he had ended up at a birthday when he should have been on a date with Winry and then with any luck, fucking her brains out with the intention of getting her knocked up good and hard. He looked at Winry, who looked just as bewildered as he felt. "How did we get dragged into this again?" he asked her after they had sang happy birthday to Hughes's daughter, Elicia. "I have no idea and I'm sorry that you got dragged into this with me," She said before bending down to ask Elicia how old she was.

"I'm two-" She said, holding up two fingers, but at the pause, that changed the two to three fingers. "-no, three." Winry just stood there for a moment before exploding with Hughes about how adorable Elicia was.

Gracia just showed her husband for a moment before looking at Envy to see that he was doing the same with Winry. "Seems that we had similar taste to the people that we're in love with." She said to him as Winry and Hughes continued their jelly 'She-adorable' dance. Envy showed them for a few moments more before asking, "Why, are we in love them again?" Though he was curious to what love was, he had heard of it, but he didn't understand it beyond that it would help him with his work in tricking people into doing what he wanted them to do.

"Well, for me that would be that he's a kind soul that will help anyone that he thinks needs help." Gracia said; she wondered what he would say to her. Her words made Envy think and wonder…what traits did he find interesting in Father's little breeding subject. But when he thought about it, he didn't have an answer for the human or for himself.

He thought of her smile and she always smiled brightly when she saw him, how she told him of her problems and how she listened to the half-truth problems of his own that he told her. He had found that the few kisses that they had shared were greatly pleasing to him as well was the elegance taste of her full and sweet lips were richer in taste than the perfect wine, he often desired her kisses when she was away from him. Finally he answered, "There are too many things for me to answer that." Gracia glanced at him and a little knowing smiled found a place on her face at his words.

The party moved slowly until it was time for gifts and Envy found himself, oddly nervous about the whole thing with what he brought with him. He handed a little bag to the little girl and muttered that it was from him and Winry, gave him a shining smile at her words…he was beginning to wonder if the woman though he could do no wrong. Elicia squealed in total and pure delight at the sight of a gold chain necklace with a diamond flower charm.

Winry just stared in shock as everyone was happy for Elicia being happy about her gift. "Please, don't tell me that that's real gold and real diamonds." Winry begged. Envy looked at Winry and smiled as he said, "okay, I won't." She frowned at him for the wasted of money, but she found that she couldn't stay mad at him until Ed and Al.

"Help me, please!" Elicia said to Envy as she held her necklace out to him. Envy was a little annoyed by the girl asking him to help her, but did so without complaint. But he was shocked when Elicia suddenly hugged him for helping her; he stared at her, wondering why she was hugging him. "Thank you, big brother!" she said before letting him go and leaving him bewildered as she opened more of her gifts. Envy was a little shocked at being called that; he didn't understand why she had called him that. They weren't related like he was to his siblings and father, and this had been the first time that they had met, so there was no bond to speak of.

He didn't understand and he understood even less as to why Elicia was suddenly attached to him. He wanted to look to Winry for an answer to why this was happening to him now, but he didn't. He was acting like he was a human and he had to act like he understood why Elicia was being like this, but in all the time that he had been in this world…he still didn't fully understand everything in human actions and emotions.

But that didn't mean that he didn't like it, he didn't dislike how Elicia clung to him throughout the rest of the birthday. Though her father greatly despised how his little princess wouldn't leave him alone.

oOo

Envy walked back to Central command, he had had a good time at the party, but he felt odd about how Elicia liking his gift so much. But it made him wonder about the feeling and connections that humans formed with each other, why couldn't his own kind do the same? It had to be because they were better than humans, but then what about Winry?

He sighed, pushing the question and thought away and down into the darkness of his mind. He didn't have time to think about these stupid questions about human emotions and their bonds; he needed to do his work to make their future bright. Changing his appearance to go unnoticed by the officers, he walked through the halls of Central unless he reached Father's chamber. He was a little surprised to see Lust and Wrath talking with Father since they should have been elsewhere, but he planned to ignore them and go to bed, he was tired from being forced to play with Elicia, and wanted to go to see before seeing Winry tomorrow.

Father had other things in mind for him though.

"Envy, I want a report on the breeding assignment that you were given." Father ordered his older son as his youngest child, Wrath and his only daughter, Lust walked away. Envy watched his younger brother and older sister leave, likely going to rest for the night if they were done for the night like him; after they left, Envy walked over to his father and bowed. "Hello Father, the assignment is going well at the moment."

"So I take it that the human is pregnant?" Father asked, observing Envy like a researcher observed an insect. "No, Father. She is not comfortable enough yet to le-"

"Let you? What is this, Envy? Is one little human too much for you to do as you are told? Rape the human until she is pregnant, it's that simple," Father said in a bored tone of voice and with a blank look on his face, though his eyes were a different matter. They held rage within them, and it scared Envy to that he may have angered his father…though he wanted to snap at Father for telling him to rape Winry. The thought of raping a woman…or a man in the past had been an enjoyable pastime, but the thought of doing such actions towards Winry was anything, but that.

He resisted the shiver that wanted to travel down his spin at the thought of Winry being forced to go such terrible and horrifying things as he had done others that he had raped. "I would do as you ordered, Father. But the connections that she has with the human sacrifice, Edward Elric…would make it an unneeded action. Besides, with a little more time, I'll get the desired result for you, Father." Envy lied. He didn't know how long it would take to get Winry to allow him to fuck her but he did know that he wouldn't rape her…when did he go insane or have a death wish!?

"Connections with a sacrifice? I see, well as long as the child is born before the promise day then you may wait a little long for the human to feel more _comfortable_ with breeding with you, my son." Father said; not see the lie that Envy gave him and giving Envy a due date, though he already knew that any child that he had would need to be born before the promise day.

He thought of that day and wondered what would happen to Winry. "You may leave." Father said, dismissing Envy, who bowed to him before leaving. Envy walked as he thought of what would happen to Winry on that day, he knew that he shouldn't care, but the thought of her becoming part Father's philosopher's stone nagged at him. The souls inside of him screamed in their mindless agony, and apart of him seemed scare at the thought of her being one of those souls that screamed it's mindless agony. He didn't want that for her, and he didn't understand why.


End file.
